Josh Kennerley
Josh was a player in season three, The Butler Games: Ride or Die. The Butler Games: Ride or Die Josh entered the game alongside Ride Or Die and best friend, Katie. Prior to the first round, Josh found the first immunity idol hidden amongst a selection of cocktail umbrellas. Tom witnessed this and warned him to keep it a secret, as to not put a target on his back. In this first round, Josh was chosen by team captain Katie to play on behalf of the red tribe. He was the only member of his team to successfully flip his cup, before Katie was unable to finish her drink, giving the blue tribe an easy win. In the first vote, Josh voted to eliminate Tom from the game, the only player other than himself and Katie who knew he had an idol. This was unsuccessful, and Katie received the most votes and would have been eliminated if it was not a pre-determined non-elimination round. Josh was targeted during the 'Give-Wrapped' nomination challenge due to his association with Katie. Neither him nor Katie received a nomination card and were safe from elimination this round, which sent fellow newcomer Becca out of the game. In the third round, Josh was unsuccessful in the 'Play Your Cards Right' Head of House competition and was nominated for elimination by the Head of House, Barnie. He was nominated alongside Katie, Natalie (who was automatically nominated as a punishment for losing her Ride or Die) and Tom (who was double crossed by Ryan). When he failed to win the veto in 'The Ice Breaker' competition - opting to try and melt the ice over the hob, resulting in burning his finger - he remained on the block for the vote. In the vote, Josh received no votes to be eliminated. His Ride or Die, Katie, however received 7 out of 10 votes, and was to be eliminated from the game. For losing his Ride or Die, Josh was presented the 'I Volunteer As Tribute' punishment, which meant that he was eliminated in Katie's place, allowing her to return to the game. Josh served on the Jury during Round Four and did not compete. In the fifth round, Josh battled against Becca and Lisa to get back into the game during the 'Know It All: Play or Pass' competition. With Lisa eliminated by her previous alliance members, Josh and Katie targeted Becca and removed her from the competition, successfully getting Josh back into the game. In the double cross ceremony, Rich double crossed Josh. And in a Jury Double Cross twist, Katie was double crossed by Becca the pair were back on the block together alongside Barnie and Lindsey (who were nominated by Head of House, Tom) In the Can'n'Ball veto competition, Josh gave up when he could not balance three limes between his cans. With a double elimination incoming, Josh decided it was time to use his idol. Unsure which one of them to play the idol for, Josh confided in fellow newcomer, Natalie, explaining that they think the others are more likely to vote for him instead of Katie. Natalie then inadvertently betrayed Josh and Katie, by telling Tom and the Power 6 Alliance that Josh was going to play the idol to save himself. In the vote, Josh used the idol to make himself immune from elimination. The other players, knowing how the idol was going to be played, all voted for Katie to be eliminated instead. With a re-vote to decide who the second eliminated player would be ending in a tie, the game went to deadlock. Josh wanted Lindsey out of the game, but agreed to go along with the Lip-Sync Battle, opting to keep Rachel following her death drop. In Round 6, Richard won the Head of House, and nominated Josh for elimination alongside Lindsey (who had just returned to the competition following Natalie's departure) with Barnie was nominated alongside them in the doublecross. ]] After failing to win the veto in the Scrabble Scramble Guardians Twist challenge, in which he chose to Katie to compete alongside him, Josh remained on the block for the vote. He once again received no votes to eliminate and voted alongside the rest of the players to eliminate Barnie from the game. With only one Ride or Die couple remaining - Tom and Lindsey (who had taken Natalie's place as Tom's Ride or Die) - they were awarded the Ride or Die advantage and were able to eliminate one player from the game. The chose to eliminate Josh, sending him out of the game in sixth place. In the first semi-final challenge, Josh was chosen to compete alongside Rachel and alongside Tom in the second semi-final challenge. He was unsuccessful in assisting either with a space in the final. In the final vote, Josh voted for Rachel to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Ride or Die. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water Josh started the game on the Water tribe, where Barnie quickly approached him to form The H3O Alliance along with fellow water tribe member and season 3 alumna, Lindsey. After losing the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Josh was rallied by Emma to vote Iain or Barnie out of the game. However at the last minute, Barnie was able to convince his alliance members to vote with him to eliminate Emma from the game instead, as she was considered to be a more strategic player than Iain. In the second round, Josh was convinced by Barnie to throw The Stack Exchange tribal challenge, in order to eliminate new Water tribemate, Dan, from the game. After losing the challenge, Josh followed through with the plan, but was shocked when Dan played the Legacy Idol, sending Barnie out of the game instead. In the third round, Josh was the source of great controversy due to a cheating scandal in the Scrabble Scramble tribal challenge. When the time ran out, any letter that did not make it into the bowl did not count, however Josh returned with a letter after the time had gone, he then passed it to Iain who sneaked it into the bowl. Several members of the Blood tribe witnessed this, in particular Martyn and Katy, who demanded that Water was punished for breaking the rules. After deliberation, it was decided that one letter would be removed from Water at random. In the double elimination vote which followed, Josh cast a vote to eliminate Martyn from the game, but this vote became void when Martyn played an immunity idol. Josh was the only player who cast a vote to eliminate Rich in the re-vote, with all other players voting to eliminate Katy instead. He remained on the Water tribe following the tribal switch and competed with them in the Battleflip tribal challenge, winning and securing his place in the game. Josh was the first player knocked out of the Blow Ball immunity challenge in round five, losing to Dan who eventually won the immunity. Josh believed there were other targets in the game, and laid low during this round despite hearing his name mentioned during vote discussions. Josh was informed of the inpending blindside against Barnie, and voted along with the blood tribe to eliminate the battlebacker. After receiving two votes to be eliminated in the previous round, Josh felt he was in trouble. He chose to compete in the Dice, Dice, Baby immunity challenge and was able to outlast his competitors, winning himself individual immunity. He was not informed this time which was the vote was going, and unsuccessfully cast a vote to eliminate Martyn from the game. In the final tribal switch, Josh remained on the Water tribe along with Kate and former Blood tribemate, Martyn. They competed alongside the jurors in the CorrectFOUR challenge. Josh stayed out of the controversy surrounding this round, which resulted in his team losing at the tiebreaker question. Katy chose not to use her power of veto to save him, and instead saved Kate, knowing that Rich had an idol and condemning Josh to elimination. Josh was eliminated with only one vote cast against him, as the only player remaining without immunity. In the final vote, Josh voted for Chris to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. Awards In season three, Josh received the 'Cursed' award for being the unluckiest player in season three. Josh suffered through all the twists this season, having received the 'I volunteer as tribute' Ride or Die punishment, eliminating him from of the competition in place of Katie, only to return to the game and be eliminated again by the Ride or Die advantage. He only played in one round where he was not nominated for elimination. in season four, Josh was awarded the 'Consistency is Key' award for history repeating itself. In both the third and fourth season, Josh was eliminated just shy of the semi-final with just one vote cast against him. In the third season, it was the 'Ride or Die' advantage which eliminated him, and in season four it was due to an idol being played at a double elimination. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Despite being eliminated twice, Josh did not receive one vote to eliminate during an elimination ceremony in season three. He was nominated 4 times. * The first male player to be eliminated from season three, he later returned to the game in the battleback. Category:Josh Kennerley Category:Male Players Category:Season Three Players Category:Battlebackers Category:Season Four Players